There has been known a spark ignition type internal combustion engine which is structured such that a fuel injection valve is provided one by one in each of two intake ports of the same cylinder, and a part of exhaust gas corresponding to burned gas is introduced as EGR gas only to one of these two intake ports (Patent Literature 1). In addition, as a prior art document which relates to the present invention, Patent Literatures 2 to 4 exist.